Balish Nullar In The Medium 1
08:46 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:46 -- 08:47 CT: HELLO Nullar. We have to TALK. 08:47 AG: oh? 08:47 AG: I finished my disguise 08:47 AG: don't bother checking you won't be able to tell it's me 08:47 CT: ... 08:48 CT: Is that a RAG? 08:48 AG: holy shit fuck you 08:48 AG: it's a cleverly repurposed bedsheet that covers my face and body okay 08:48 CT: Well, I guess your SIGN is not showing, at LEAST. 08:48 AG: and I said don't bother checking /><\ 08:49 CT: Right, I SUPPOSE I should respect your wishes of privacy. 08:49 AG: you SUPPOSE, huh 08:49 AG: this game is bogus I have asshole peeping toms everywhere 08:49 AG: there's not even anyone living on my planet and there's still assholes watching me 08:50 AG: asshole cameras 08:50 AG: er... not cameras for waste chutes but like 08:50 AG: you know what I mean, the cameras are assholes 08:50 AG: not like 08:50 AG: literal assholes but 08:50 AG: fuck you okay I'm freaking out a little still 08:50 CT: Well, at least with this CLEVER disguise, you will trick the nothing watching you. 08:50 AG: thank you. 08:51 CT: So how are you FEELING? 08:51 AG: shitty and bored and abandoned, to be honest 08:52 AG: when the fuck are our asshole compatriots going to get into the game ffs 08:52 AG: ffs = for fuck's sake btw 08:52 CT: Oh... I should be at FAULT for that, I try to communicate whenever I can, but my land is rather... UNFAMILIAR, and needs EXPLORING. 08:52 AG: btw = well I'm sure you know that one 08:52 CT: I do AGREE, but those things will come in TIME. 08:53 AG: the humans have such a disgusting head start on us 08:53 CT: Well, ABOUT that. 08:53 CT: I did contact you for a REASON. 08:53 AG: and to be honest I've been too freaking focused on making my disguise and listening to horrifying whispers when I sleep to contact the humans like I said or at least thought to myself that I would 08:53 AG: oh? 08:54 CT: The Theif claims to have DUPED these humans, and is now a PLAYER. 08:54 AG: I didn't see his entry 08:54 CT: So at least they will not be around FOR LONG. 08:54 AG: well. then again, I don't know his name so there's that 08:54 CT: I assume it was the GLITCH. 08:54 AG: oooOOOOOooo 08:54 AG: yeah that would make sense I guess 08:54 AG: wait 08:55 AG: WAIT A FUCKING SECOND 08:55 AG: thief, right? 08:55 CT: Well, not any MORE it would seem. 08:55 AG: he's a thief? and the glitch said he's a lord? 08:55 CT: He seems to have CHANGED TITLES for some reason. Moving up in the WORLD, I assume. 08:55 AG: ugh nevermind this seemed like an epiphany but I guess it's actually obvious that ldo of course he played this game before 08:55 AG: both of them must have, him and pink text. and your not-oracle. 08:56 CT: I think so, which brings up ANOTHER POINT. 08:56 AG: or... I don't know, maybe that's a stupid idea 08:56 AG: oh maybe it's not a stupid idea! :D 08:56 AG: with horns and everything 08:56 AG: yeah? 08:57 CT: You need to AWAKEN on Derse, and FORTIFY yourself in your room. 08:57 AG: I'm.. way awake on derse already? 08:57 AG: what do you mean fortify what the fuck is coming for me 08:57 CT: It seems our other selves SLEEP when we are AWAKE. 08:57 AG: I mean besides the whispers and the dersitians 08:58 AG: I... guess that makes sense 08:58 CT: Well... I believe the Pink One thinks she can MANIPULATE me into working faster through THREATENING you. 08:59 CT: I would not WORRY, but you are going to ANYWAYS, so a good idea would be to make your room as SAFE AS POSSIBLE. 09:00 CT: Are you still CONSCIOUS? 09:01 AG: I have the sound turned off 09:01 AG: and this shit keeps slipping over my eyes 09:01 AG: who's threatening me wtf? 09:01 AG: look that pink bitch hasn't even bothered to say a single fucking word to me since that first conversation so she can go fuck herself with whatever organs she has okay 09:02 AG: I mean I could certainly use the fucking company about now 09:02 AG: but yeah I'll try to get my other self somewhere safe I guess. 09:02 CT: That would be BEST. 09:02 CT: She is using the both of us as TOOLS, why would she continue contact? 09:03 AG: well whatever 09:03 AG: she's online a lot, I'll give her a piece of my mind 09:03 AG: s'not like I have anything else to do right now 09:03 AG: oh. except, like, olive branches and humans and shit but like seriously 09:03 CT: I DISLIKE her, but she has power over your dream self, so tread carefully. 09:03 AG: fuck them 09:04 CT: I should speak to you MORE. You seem to NEED to company if you are willing to turn to her. 09:05 CT: Well, other than THAT, I should tell you I entered the GAME, with Maenam as my server, if you did not ALREADY know. 09:06 AG: yeah I got the notification 09:06 AG: nice choice there bro 09:06 AG: I mean, I think 09:07 CT: No, it was NOT, but Maenam was the only other troll I KNEW. 09:07 AG: idk. ngl the heiress makes it pretty hard for me to be respectful 09:07 AG: damn, you know *me*. we could have at least tried lol 09:08 CT: I suppose I could have, but you were PREOCCUPIED. 09:08 AG: what making my shitty disguise and being morose /=_=\ 09:08 CT: Besides, I like the ANONYMITY I am allowed by being your server. 09:09 AG: haha fuck you 09:09 CT: PLEASE, as if you have not felt the same when DEALING with Jossik. 09:09 AG: whatever you should still send me a picture some day 09:09 AG: I mean geeze I haven't seen you in sweeps come on 09:10 CT: Nullar, what would you do if Jossik asked for a picture of YOU? 09:14 CT: My POINT exactly. 09:14 AG: man that's different, I'm weird about that shit 09:14 AG: ]:<> 09:14 CT: And who says I AM not? 09:14 CT: Besides, my ability to take pictures is... NONEXISTENT any more. 09:15 AG: what? why 09:15 CT: My husktop EXPLODED. 09:16 AG: .... ehehe what? 09:16 CT: I am reduced to using a LeapGrub Jr. It seems to work, FOR NOW. 09:16 AG: why? how? 09:17 AG: EHEHEHE OMG 09:17 CT: I do NOT want to talk about it. 09:17 AG: TOO GOOD 09:17 AG: OKAY okay okay sorry 09:17 CT: You'd better be BEDSHEET girl. 09:18 CT: But this matter WILL be corrected, SOON. 09:18 AG: how are you going to get another computer if you're already on your undoubtedly shitty planet 09:19 CT: I am UNSURE, but I will ask the citizens. I will try on PROSPIT as well for a solution, but I believe contacting SO is the smartest COURSE. 09:20 CT: Well, if those FLAT THINGS wriggling around are actually LIVING creatures. 09:20 AG: ?? 09:21 CT: My world is HARD TO EXPLAIN, but everything is in TWO DIMENTIONS, or everything I have seen THUS FAR. 09:28 AG: well your planet definitely takes the cake as far as weird oes 09:28 AG: goes* 09:28 AG: but I think I win the awful prize 09:29 CT: Yes, for your own PARANOIA. I do NOT see how this world is built for ME, though. What was Jossik's land, AGAIN? I SEEM to have FORGOTTEN. 09:30 AG: oh man idk I couldn't see much of it, the camera controls only work in the house 09:30 AG: all parts of the house 09:30 CT: Yes, I am AWARE. 09:30 AG: oh did I tell you he got his eye gouged out 09:30 CT: He mentioned it HIMSELF, actually. 09:30 AG: oh well look who's a social butterfly lately geeze 09:31 CT: He contacted ME, actually. 09:31 CT: So NO, not the SOCIAL BUTTERFLY. 09:32 AG: ah. I'd ask how he's doing but I can see lol 09:33 CT: Do not FORGET to be social once every WHILE. Your relationship with him will PROBABLY be very important for the BOTH of you in the days to come. 09:35 AG: ehhhh if you say so. 09:36 CT: Why so COLD? He is probably to ONLY ONE to entertain your fantasies. 09:37 AG: I'm not being cold toward him, just cold toward, you know, anyone, in general 09:37 AG: my schedule has been like really full with an assortment of moping activities that's all 09:37 CT: Oh. I DIDN'T notice. 09:37 CT: You know, that is UNHEALTHY. 09:38 AG: is that sarcasm or do you really pay that little attention to me like damn 09:38 CT: Nullar, MY world does not revolve around a computer screen. 09:38 AG: must be nice 09:38 CT: That was too mean, I did not wish to SOUND that HOSTILE. 09:40 AG: eh, it's okay I'm kind of used to it from you by now 09:40 AG: these almost-apologies are p nice though, I'm starting to get pleasantly used to them too 09:40 CT: Ug, don't get TOO COMFORTABLE with them. I'm just in a GOOD MOOD, that's it. 09:41 AG: ehehehe okay 09:46 CT: I should INFORM you, before I take my LEAVE, the Erndad situation has been... RECTIFIED. 09:47 AG: what do you mean? you found him before entry? 09:47 CT: No, not at ALL. I think he must have PASSED, actually. 09:48 CT: But, I RESSURECTED him, through the Orb... Thing. 09:48 AG: oh! that reminds me, man 09:48 AG: try tossin something else into him 09:48 AG: er 09:48 AG: wow that came out super wrong 09:48 CT: ... 09:49 CT: Try AGAIN. 09:49 AG: I didn't have much time with jossik but I kept throwing shit into his kernel 09:49 CT: Really? What HAPPENED? 09:49 AG: I only managed two before I was afraid of him like running out of time and dying and shit but w/e 09:49 AG: anyway nothing much seemed to happen at first except that it took in the new information 09:50 AG: once he entered though it, like, talked and shit 09:50 CT: It SPOKE? 09:50 CT: INTERESTING. 09:50 AG: yeah 09:50 CT: I- 09:50 AG: so idk if it was just a lucky throw or what but it's definitely worth a little more experimentation 09:50 CT: You FORGIVE me for my EAGERNESS to try, hopefully. 09:50 AG: let me know how it goes on your end lol 09:51 CT: Thank you for this INFORMATION. 09:51 CT: I- 09:51 CT: Sorry, it is STUPID to be this EXCITED. 09:52 AG: lol what 09:52 AG: why are you excited and why is it stupid 09:52 CT: I can TALK to him again. 09:54 AG: oh. well, yeah. thank god slothmom is still here ignoring me and hiding out and being a passive agressive bitch as per usual 09:54 CT: Hmm. Maybe you should ATTEMPT to fix that? 09:56 AG: eh, yeah. I didn't do anything wrong though />_<\ 09:57 AG: well, whatever. in any case, I'm exhausted. 09:57 AG: I'll go do... something. maybe fortify my dream house. 09:57 CT: Get some sleep, but PLEASE remeber my warning. 09:57 CT: I'll TAKE my leave then, goodnight Nullar, speak to you SOON. 09:57 AG: of course. 09:57 AG: good night. 09:57 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 21:57 --